The Previous Night's story
by Solphwen
Summary: Yuki writes a story about his night with Kyo... KyoXYuki warning: rated M for sex and this is indeed a yaoi if u didn't get that..


_**Yuki writes a story about his night with Kyo.**_

**_Warning: Sex and yaoi are both involved in this story ;) if you don't like it.. then why did you open this story?_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Fruitsbasket._**

_His soft hands gently removed my shirt, the calloused fingers skimming over my bare chest sent shivers up my spine. I moaned from the extensive pleasure. His left hand played with my right nipple while his right was busy undoing my pants. His slow movements made me-_

"Yuki! It's time for dinner!" Tohru called up from downstairs.

"Alright, I'm coming!" I yelled back, slightly irritated at the interruption.

I closed down the computer after saving the document I was working on, pulled up my shirt collar to cover up a dark love bite from the night before, and then hurried down the stairs.

After sitting through thirty minutes of Kyo's whining and Tohru apologizing for his every complaint, I went back upstairs to finish the story that I've wanted to write since the night before.

I re-opened the document and picked off where I started.

_His slow movements made me a bit jumpy as his hands moved down over all my sensitive areas around my stomach. He chuckled and moved his hands lower, removing my pants completely. He spread my legs and crawled between them, taking his shirt off first. I placed my hands on his well-toned chest and moved them over his perfectly sculpted muscles, making him gasp. _

_I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His soft lips crashed into mine allowing our chests to touch. The kiss started out gentle but slowly progressed into a rough and passionate make out session. His hands were roaming over every part of my body while I tackled the task of unzipping his pants. He pulled away for air and pushed his pants and boxers down, exposing his throbbing erection._

_He sat back on his knees and moved his hands to the waistband of my briefs, teasing me by playing with the elastic. I begged him to continue and he quickly removed the article of clothing, tossing it away to join the pile on the floor._

_He placed his hand on my left thigh and slowly moved it upward towards my manhood. _

"Hey, Yuki? Do you know where my math book is?" Kyo yelled from the doorway.

"Uh I think you left it in here, um, last night." I said, quickly saving and closing out of the document. I spotted the book by the bed where he was studying the previous night and jumped off the chair to grab it. I ran over to the door, opened it quickly, and threw the book out in his general direction. I went back to the computer and reopened the document after hearing a small thanks and fading footsteps. I did not need him sticking around and distracting me from my writing.

_I gasped once I felt the amazing sensation of his fingers wrapped around me. I gripped the sheets desperately as he started pumping me, his fingers moving skillfully from experience. The heat of his hand and his breath on my neck sent waves of pleasure through my system. I was almost there and I was gasping and moaning with so much pleasure when-_

"Yuki?"

"Oh my god! What?" I yelled, very annoyed at the constant interruptions.

"Oh, sorry, are you busy?" I heard Kyo whisper softly.

"No, it's fine. What did you want?" I replied feeling a bit guilty. I heard the door knob turn slightly.

"Can I come in?"

"Um just hold on a minute. I'm, uh, getting dressed," I hurried and finished the last line.

"Oh come on. I've seen you with fewer clothes on before," he answered and opened the door a crack.

I saved and watched as the document closed just as the door opened wide.

"Aren't you wearing the same thing you were before?" He eyed me, skeptically.

"Uh no," I said, nervously.

"I know when you're lying to me," he moved closer and looked at my blushing face and then over at the computer screen, where I was sitting by, "Were you writing something naughty?" he smirked and I winced._ He has no idea._

"Come on, let me read it." He made a move towards the mouse.

"No!" I yelled, grabbing the mouse away before he could get to it.

"Fine, I'll leave," he sighed and I watched confused at how easily he gave up. I shrugged the suspicious feelings off and opened up the document for the hundredth time that day.

_I was almost there and I was gasping and moaning with so much pleasure when he took his hand off and smirked. I whimpered slightly as he hovered above me, panting slightly from the heat. He dipped down and nipped at my neck, sucking roughly. I moaned and pulled at his hair. He sucked harder, aiming to leave a love bite that I would somehow have to cover up the next day. _

_Pulling back, he admired his work before pushing three fingers past my lips. I took them in and sucked to prepare them for what was coming next. I moved my tongue slowly around each digit, swiping the organ in between each finger. He moaned and pulled the fingers out of my mouth, a string of saliva connecting them to my lips._

_He thrust the first two fingers in easily, making me groan loudly from the familiar feeling. After I got used to the two fingers he added a third, making me groan in slight discomfort and pleasure. He thrust the digits in and out of me, angling them to find my sweet spot. After a few more thrusts, he hit it dead on and I arched my back up and screamed his name as shots of pleasure went straight down my spine. He pulled his fingers out and kissed me lightly on the forehead._

_Lifting my legs over his shoulder, he positioned himself and slowly pushed the head of his member in. He teased me by thrusting slowly with just the head buried in my hole. I moaned his name and begged him to go deeper and faster. He complied and thrust his cock smoothly to the hilt. I gasped and gripped the sheets around me securely. I made contact with his eyes. They were glazed with lust and want as he thrust into me, repeatedly. The look of pure pleasure on his face sent a warm feeling to my very being and I moaned over and over again. He found my prostate and my back arched immediately at the sensation._

_I pulled him down for another kiss. It was sloppy and rushed but everything about it, the sounds from him, our chests crashed together, his constant thrusting were enough to send shudders and pleasure throughout my body. _

_He pulled away and continued but now going faster and harder. He gripped my legs for support, the blush on his face growing to his neck and a small portion of his chest. One of his hands slipped down to play with my member. I hissed and closed my eyes, the pleasure from it all overwhelming me. I could feel my orgasm rising up already. I started panting and my cock was throbbing around his hand. He tightened his grip around me more and pumped faster bringing me to an incredible climax. I screamed his name and my seed spilled onto his hand. He groaned and after a few more thrusts he came inside me, his white fluid filling me._

_He pulled out and lay beside me, panting. I rolled over to my side to look at him. His eyes were shut and the small pants escaped from two swollen pink lips. I kissed his eye lids and smiled when he opened his eyes. He smiled in return and pulled me closer by the hips. Our lips crushed together for a sweet kiss._

_I pulled away and looked into his eyes._

_"Kyo?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I love you."_

_"Yeah, I know," he said with a smirk. I laughed and playfully pushed him away._

_"I love you, too, Yuki."_

"Finally," I said with a sigh, as I saved and closed the document for the last time. "It's done." I glanced over at the clock on my desk and decided it was late enough to go to sleep. I got out of my clothes and changed into a pair of boxers and an old shirt then climbed into bed and fell asleep.

The bed shifted and I heard a familiar voice call my name. I decided to ignore it and tried to drift back to sleep. I heard a grunt as Kyo paused, still on my bed. He shook my shoulder a bit and sighed. _Good. He's giving up. Now I can go back to slee- What is he doing? No, he wouldn't. Would he?_ I questioned myself as I felt hands dive below my waistband and pull my boxers down past my manhood. I felt his presence as he leaned down, his breath just inches away from my cock. _No no no! What is he doing? I don't have the strength for this right now. I want to sleep! _However, my body had other ideas. My eyes jerked open as a tongue skillfully ran up my length. Kyo stopped once he saw my eyes open.

"Oh good, you're awake," he said cheerfully, his face complete with a large grin.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm giving you inspiration."

"What are you talking about?"

"I read your story about the night before."

"You, You read it?" I blushed and turned away from Kyo's gaze. _Oh god. He read it? That's so embarrassing._ "Ah!" I exclaimed as Kyo's mouth took the head in and sucked hard.

I felt his smirk and moaned as he took in more of my cock. He grazed his teeth lightly against my flesh and pressed the tongue roughly into me and slowly dragged it across my cock. I dug my fingers into his bright orange hair and pulled him down, forcing him to take in more of me as I moaned in response to the heat. One of his hands moved from it's place on the bed and wrapped it's fingers around the rest of me that couldn't fit in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, still sucking lightly. _Uhn. I'm so close._

"Kyo. Do it faster," I begged. He complied and moved his head and hands faster, pumping and sucking me until I released into his mouth. I bit my lip to suppress a scream and pulled Kyo's hair hard, making him wince slightly as he swallowed my seed.

He pulled my boxers back up and lay down beside me, pulling me into his arms as he lifted the covers up to our chests. He kissed me on the cheek and we both drifted off into sleep.

The next day I woke up to a tan arm around my waist and smiled. I carefully got up, trying not to disturb Kyo and made my way over to the computer.

**OK! Hope you liked it. Please review; I accept criticism but no flames please. Don't hesistate to tell me about any mistakes I might've made. **


End file.
